Old News
by Lillianna Lovegood
Summary: There is a new group in town. The Musketeers take over the Marauders' position of top dog. Plus lots of LilyJames fluff.


Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Mrs. Rowling owns it all!

Chapter 1

Strange Beginnings

Another summer had past, which became apparent to the children as they climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express. Most were sullen, not wanting to face another year of exams, essays, and lost homework. But there were a select few that were quite cheery, they had spent most of the summer making up ways to 'lose' their homework, or ways to make the school year more enjoyable, among those few was a 'famous' group who called themselves 'The Marauders', and they were sitting in a compartment laughing up a storm.

"C'mon Padfoot tell that one again!" Laughed a strikingly handsome boy, with ruffled black hair and beautiful hazel eyes. He was laughing so hard he was red at the face, and his hand was clutching the side of his stomach. He was known as James Potter to most. A Gryffindor badge had settled itself on his robes along with a loosely tied red and gold tie.

"No no, I think you'll wet yourself if I tell it again Prongs." The body which that voice came from was somewhat different than James, yet somewhat the same. He had black hair, but instead of it being short and ruffled, it was long and well maintained. It flowed to his shoulders framing his rather dog-ish face. His chocolate brown eyes showed deep concern for his friend.. But that was before he burst out laughing. His name was Sirius Black, although he rather hated his last name so we best leave it at that.

To the side two other boys sat, one smiling, the other in hysterics, one would not be surprised if he _did_ wet himself. This one was rather short, with brown well kept hair, and beady brown eyes. He really didn't fit in with the rest, for he was rather chubby, not bad, but still. He finally regained his composure and sat in the seat, a grin still on his face. He was known as Peter Pettigrew.

The last Marauder, sat there, a smile on his face and a book in his hands. You rarely saw him without one. He had mousy brown hair that was combed down neatly, and bright blue eyes. Scars concealed his face and he was rather pale as if he had never been in the sunlight. He was quite skinny and fragile looking, his robes were fixed neatly around him. His Gryffindor badge sparkled as the light from outside hit it. This boy was no one else but Remus Lupin.

"You needn't be concerned for me, Padfoot." James told him grinning. "I have NEVER wet myself."

Remus couldn't help but comment on this, in a rather horse voice he spoke, "There's a first time for everything, Prongs."

James tossed a piece of candy at him, "Shut up, Moony." He said looking over to his friend.

Suddenly and unexpectedly there was a knock at the door and Sirius instinctively spoke, "There's no room in here!"

"We just want to talk!" Said a rather feminine voice.

"Oh come in ladies!" Sirius said suddenly interested.

The compartment door slid open revealing 3 girls. They were dressed in their robes, but in an untidy fashion, most unlike girls. They looked at the four with intrest before the blonde one spoke.

"We'd like to offer to join in your ranks.." She said in a lets-get-this-over-with voice.

"Ranks?" Remus asked in a confused matter.

"Yes." Spoke the first brunette one, freckles dotting her face. "Your ranks your.. Uh, club one might call it."

"You, join?" James laughed, "Your girls... you can't join. Plus we don't even know you."

"That can be fixed. I'm Anna." The brunette said bowing her head slightly, but only to acknowledge them. "This is Jenna." She motioned to the freckled girl beside her. "And this is Emma." She said pointing to the brunette girl with blonde highlights. "Alright now we know each other so.."

"So.. No.. You can't join." Sirius said eyeing Jenna with increasing interest. "Not that I don't want you to join its just... we have secrets, secrets that girls, like yourselves, couldn't keep if you tried. So hurry along.. Go on."

As James took a closer look at the girls he noticed they too were in Gryffindor. Funny how he hadn't ever noticed them.

The blonde looked outraged as they declined their offer.. She stomped her foot and spoke, "You'll regret this." And with that her and her friends disappeared from the compartment.

**Authors Note: I love reveiws this story is almost pre-written and if I get 2 reviews I'll update sooner! Heh. Be Happy!**


End file.
